Many electronic computing systems have interface circuitry and/or interface software designed to function with a variety of different user interface devices. These user interface devices can typically be manipulated by a user to input commands, move a cursor, select an icon, move a player in virtual space, and the like.
Existing user interface devices, however, leave much room for improvement. For example, there is a need for compact, durable user interface devices with high resolution configured for ergonomics and ease of use, as well as devices for sensing displacement motions and deformations in multiple axes of motion and degrees of freedom, as well as to provide other improvements in user-interface device technology.